The WQC-from Lucius Malfoy's Point of View
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: QWC stands for World Quidditch Cup. How did Quidditch cup look from Death Eater's point of view. I decided to use Lucius Malfoy, because we know most about him.


This is the first thing I wanted to write, but because of the unknown reason I didn't. From first time I read fourth book I wondered about this – how would World Quidditch Cup look form Lucius Malfoy's point of view? Well just read the story.

The World Quidditch Cup from Lucius Malfoy's Point of View

I woke on sunny Sunday morning. My first thought was I don't have to work today. I get Narcissa, who was still sleeping off me, and got up. During the breakfast everything was usual. Narcissa, like always arrived late, Draco was talking all the time about that Harry Potter, and I punished the old house elf – Stinky for no reason. Just because I was bored and mad.

-So father, are we going to World Quidditch Cup? – Asked Draco in voice of hope. He hoped that we go there, because all those previous years I was busy. Well this time I had good news for him. I tucked my hand inside my robe pocket, and draw three golden tickets, and passed them to Draco. 

He stared at them open mouthed. The top box tickets. They were real fortune. And I still didn't have to, like that rat Arthur Weasley get them for mercy. Minister himself invited us all. And we won't have to stay in that Muggle camp. We'll just have to be there on time.

-Oh Lucius – Narcissa drawled – not tomorrow.

-Why? – I snapped on her not even looking at her puffed up face.

-My hair stylist…

-Well don't you go there everyday? If we bankrupt, it will be because of your hairstylists. What was last week? You had to buy that robes, didn't you?

-Mother you could do this for me – said Draco putting his best puppy face on. He looked really funny, with his cold eyes, just like mine, and pointed face. 

-Draco, stop that. – I snarled at my son. – You will go, and no other arguing will be done. 

Then I stormed out of the dining room, with half eaten breakfast. That stupid elf-Stinky was passing down the corridor.

-You - I said to him, while his ugly body shaked from fear. Last time I made him keep his head on the stove, while it is burning – slam your ugly ears on oven door. 

-Yes – he said in his squeaky voice, and hurried downstairs to the kitchens. 

I went to my big working room, and took today's copy of _"The Daily Prophet" _to read. Nothing interesting. Just that stupid Arthur Weasley, and his idiotic Muggle protection laws. I wish there was fun. From when the Dark Lord was defeated, there was no entertainment in the newspaper. Occasionally McNair, few other friends, and me would go into Muggle torture, but that wasn't interesting. No one know that we who did it were the ex Death Eaters. 

Suddenly I heard knocking on my door. 

-Yes.

-Hello Lucius, old friend. – It was McNair.

-Hello McNair.

-So how are you Lucius?

-Well I suppose I should say I am good, that's what you always say, but no that was lie.

-I don't really feel good either. I fell that something is missing in my life. Have you suddenly noticed that the Dark Mark hurts little?

-I did. – I said

-Well does that mean something? – McNair asked.

-I don't really know. – I suddenly had an idea. – You know what. I know what we all ex Death Eaters need. A nice reunion. 

-I agree.

We sat in my working room for nearly an hour plotting how to make it. After lots of time spent in argument we decided that thing should make a boom, but no one should know that we were involved. Then my son came in saying that he can't wait to go to the Quidditch Cup. And then he said that I am the best father in the world, in front of McNair, which made me awfully proud. When he got out, McNair was inspired the same way by my son, as I was – World Quidditch Cup. 

-You have smart son Malfoy, - McNair said, while he was going out of my working room, and before saying goodbye to me.

Yeah, I have smart son.

-DRACO – I yelled. I wanted to talk to him about something important.

-Yes Father, you called me – he came in and sat on the chair.

-Draco would you mind if your father would have little fun during cup – I asked him. He gave me puzzled expression.

-How? – I stood up from my large chair, and came in front of Draco. Then I pulled right sleeve of my robes. Draco clearly saw sign of Lord Voldemort.

-Do you know what this is? 

-That's the Dark Mark. The sign of You-Know-Who. You showed that to me before. – He answered. I wasn't satisfied with his answer.

-Draco first you don't call him You-Know-Who. It's shame for a son of an ex Death Eater to call master that way. I know Master isn't dead. He is in hiding, and I have feeling that he will be back soon.

-How do you know he will be back soon?

-The Mark hurts. Now you can't be afraid to say name Lord Voldemort. In front of the other refer to him as the Dark Lord. Did you understand me?

-Yes father.

-Now Draco. McNair and other ex Death Eaters didn't have any fun from when that "child prodigy" Harry Potter defeated him

-Wonderful Harry Potter – I heard Draco muttering.

-Shut up when I am talking.

-Sorry Father.

-So we were thinking, that during the cup we should make a bang. You know that we won't be sleeping there. I don't want to sleep in the tent. When they fall asleep, my friends, the ex Death Eaters, and me, will come, as usual masked with hoods, and started making chaos there. They will be staying in Muggle camp, so I think we should torture that Muggles.

-Great Feather.

-Now Draco McNair went to inform others about my plan. If you tell anything about this to anyone I swear I will have to wipe half of your memory. Do you want to see that, or not?

-Yes, of course father.

-You will stay in the woods, and watch it from there. Your mother will be at home. She won't know anything about this. Is it clear?

-Yes father. – He said and got out of the room. Wonderful, it so wonderful. Muggle torture again. 

The rest of the day, I spent arranging with other people when we should start it, and where should we meet. 

Tomorrow finally came. I got out my bad once more, but this time Narcissa was already up, and combing her hair. Man I hate her. I just married her because she was pretty, rich, and pure blood. Of course today she wants to show of in front of the Ministry. Well I don't really blame her for that. I don't want to go around with an ugly wife. 

During the breakfast, Draco was sending me evil grins from over the table, which were always returned by mine. Narcissa was complaining about how boring match will be, until I didn't conjured a snake on her plate. Then she got out of the dining room, cursing me. Draco was relieved to see her gone, too. She is really going on my nerves sometimes. Well to be correct she is always going on my nerves. 

-Father, is there going to be any killings. – Asked Draco in low voice, when he was totally sure that no one was around.

-If we are fortunate there will be.

Again he gave me smirk. And I smiled back. Then he said.

-Father. You are the best Father in the world.

-No Draco. You are the best son. 

When we were finally ready to apparate (we had to wait for Narcissa to check her make up for hundredth time), Draco and Narcissa apparated together, while I did it by my self. Of course Draco can't apparate, so she was holding him all the time. Then we were there. In front of very big stadium. Of course as I could bet we are late, because that Narcissa. We made our way to the top box, and on my surprise Minister was talking to that idiot Arthur Weasley. 

-… and here's Lucius. – Minister finally spotted me. That Harry, the Weasley boy, and that Mudblood girl Draco told me about, turned around when they heard my name. It would be too fancy for me to think that they are impressed by me. They just hate me because I wanted to frame that stupid girl for opening the chamber of secret, and I wanted that hippogriff dead.

-Ah, - I held my hand to the minister. He shook it. –I don't think you met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?

-How do you do, how do you do? – said Fudge bowing slightly to my wife. – And allow me to introduce you to Mr Oblansk – Obalonsk – Mr – well, he's Bulgarian Minister for Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else – you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?

It was very tense moment. Our eyes are meeting. I think that Arthur is recalling the event from the "Flourish and Blotts", too. When Minister couldn't hear me, I said.

-Good Lord Arthur. – I said softly – What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't fetch this much? 

I started having mad laugh inside myself. I always knew how to do that. I couldn't start laughing there, Minister was just a meter away from me. Sometimes I even amaze myself with things I say. 

-Lucius has just given a _very generous contribution to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He is here as my guest. – Said Fudge when looked back. I couldn't thank him more that he said that._

-How – how nice. – Arthur said with a very strained smile. I fought myself hard not to fall on the ground laughing. That stupid Arthur. They don't even money for one child, and they have nine, or ten. Probably didn't have what to talk about – that's for sure, what would he talk with that thing he calls a woman. 

Oh that Mudblood. I fixed my eyes on her. She is going little pink. If there's any luck, I will kill her, too tonight. 

Then we made way to our seats. The game was interesting. Well I was for Bulgaria, but too bat Ireland won. Even my wife and Draco were supporting Ireland. Damn it. I can't be mad on them because of that. Minister Fudge himself is supporting Ireland. When the game finished, I made Narcissa go back home. She looked suspiciously at me, and then apparated. She is just a stupid blondie. Me and Draco made our ways towards woods. There I found him a spot where to watch. 

-Draco, are you going to be fine here?

-Yes Father. – He said.

-I will just come for you.

-I know and not to be afraid of you, cause you will have black cloak on.

-That' right. Bye Draco.

-Goodbye Father. – that was last thing I heard, before I apparated.

I apparated deeper into the woods, where McNair, Nott, and others were already waiting. We cloaked ourselves, and drank wine. I always knew that if I'm we are half drunk, we will have "better" ideas how to torture. Then hour finally came. 

We thought that would be better if just few of us starts doing that, that more and more people come to us. We agreed with that. Because it was mine and McNair's idea, we decided that we go first, then Nott and the other one. On the end the decision came that Crabbe and Goyle should come last, cause they were stupidest ones. 

Me and McNair apparated into the camp. Three drunk Ireland supporters were there. They screamed when they saw us, saying "You-Know-Who's supporters are here". While McNair was sending flames everywhere, so people could now we are here, I fired tent of that three Ireland supporters. I know them, they are purebloods. But I was mad that Bulgaria lost. Then Nott, and the other one came. People started to panic. We moved to the hut where the Muggles were. McNair smashed the roof, while Nott raised them into the air. Then more and more people joined us. Ministry wizards were too afraid to react. They didn't want that stupid Muggles to get hurt. Then I flipped the Muggle woman upside down, and her nightgown fell off. We all laughed, when she tried to cover herself with her slimy hands. 

We flashed more and more tents, then it came from the woods. I felt strong pain in my right arm. It was good I was holding my wand in my left hand. If it was in my right arm, I know I would drop it. It came into the sky. The Dark Mark. Someone conjured the Dark Mark. I didn't know what to do. Some of them apparated. I can't be caught. I was afraid. I apparated to the woods, picked Draco up, and we both apparated into Malfoy Manor. 

When we arrived there, angry Narcissa started giving us lectures. 

-Lucius, how could you do that. And he is just a child. If they caught you. You never told me about that, but it's all in the newspaper. And you are arriving in that dirty cloak…

I couldn't stand her anymore.

-_Crucio – I lost my nerves. She screamed. Good Draco went to sleep, so he didn't see that. She picked somehow herself up, this wasn't my first time I'm doing __Cruciatus Curse on her._

She went to sleep. I went to my working room. I took bottle of wine and poured myself some. 

What did Dark Mark mean. Then Draco, in his black pajama came in, and sat on the opposite side of my working table. I hate when he sees me drunk.

-Father. – He started slowly – I think that you were great there. But why have you run away when you saw the Dark Mark?

-Because… - I didn't know what to say. I can't tell my son that I was afraid of the Dark Mark.

-Draco – I started – I think that Dark Lord is back. It's just the matter of time when he comes back. 

-Father do you know that I want to become Death Eater, when I grow up, so I can be like you. I mean of course if Dark Lord returns. 

-He will Draco, I know he will. – I stood up, awkwardly, and almost fell on the floor. I drank too much. Draco helped me, and returned me on the chair. Then I hugged him. I hugged him very strong. He hugged me back. And then I did thing that I never ever did – I kissed him on his cheek. He looked me with the same eyes like when I slapped him first time. And then he hugged me again, even tighter then before. 

-Draco – I started first. – Did you even have some wine.

-No, you never let me. – I conjured another glass, and poured what have left from the bottle. He drank it. And then almost fall on the ground.

-I think you should go to sleep.

-I will. – He said and staggered out of the room.

I was so drunk that I slept for next two days. Then when I had to come back to the Ministry, I was dead. I looked even paler, with heavy black eye bags. Arthur Weasley glanced suspicious looks at me whole day, but I didn't care. I just cared that the Dark Lord returns…

~The end~

This was relatively short story. The part from Cup was taken from the book. And there's no proof that Lucius Malfoy supported Bulgaria – I was, and I thought it would be cool if he did. Please R&R, I love reading reviews. J


End file.
